About one-third of the total manuscript is completed and has been through its final checking before typing. The remaining two-thirds is subject to checking and filling in of a few details, although the body of the report is complete. FInal typing of the manuscript has begun. The complete manuscript will be in a camera-ready form on larges sheets for a sixteen percent size reduction. A full page will contain approximately six hundred fifty words and is being done single spaced with special type. It is estimated that the finished camera-readycopy will comprise some twenty-two hundred pages, the typing of which will require about half that number of hours. There was considerable difficulty in locating a competent and available typist, but such an individual is now available and working on the manuscript. The parts remaining to be done consist primarily of the assembly of about twenty appendices for which the bulk of the material is at hand. It will also involve making a detailed table of contents and a detailed listing of all of the individuals (some thousand in all) who have participated in the work. Barring unforeseen difficulties in the typing, it is estimated that the program will be completed in the early Fall of 1978.